winter Guardians jelsa
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: jack frost and elsa have been choosen to deafeat pitch black the two have never heard of each nor met each other but when the Guardians bring them together they fall in love and deafeat pitch together.
1. Chapter 1

JACKS POV

My name is jack frost i'm the spirit of winter i cannot be seen or heard. I had just set off winter to Paris, i'm the fun type snowballs,snowmen and you know fun. i tapped a pole and made frost appear then i flew of to a child who was about to drink water out of water foutain i froze the water and his tounge got stuck to the frozen water stream. Both of the little girls next to him started laughing then I flew up to a very high build laughing "now, that was fun, hey wind!, TAKE ME HOME!" i yelled to the wind as i started flying off the the wind and gripping on to my staff while i felt the wind in my snow white hair. "SNOW DAY!" i yelled as i entered my home town and shot off in the air and skated over a lake and a little boys book flew out of his hands. he rused over and got it, it was a story on big foot "that looks interesting, good book?" i said smiling then the little boy picked it up and brushed it off "whoo hoo snow day!" said a little boy and girl running up at the boy. "hey are coming to the egg hunt on sunday?" asked the little boy running after them "i dont know how were gonna find any eggs with all this snow!" said the boy happy and jumping around. "they said they found big foot hair samples and DNA in Michgan that's like super close!" said the boy "oh here we go again!" said the other boy. " you saw that video to clawd he's out here!" said the boy "thats the same thing you said about Aleins!" said the little girl. "and the easter bunny!"said clawd "the easter bunny is real!" said the other little boy "oh he's real alright real grumpy really and really full of himself!" i said as i flew off the fence "you guys will belive anything!" said clawd as they started walk away "jamie!" said a women "huh?" said Jamie "dont want jack frost nipping at your nose" said the mother as she put a hat on jamie head "who's jack frost?" asked jamie "no one honey its just an Expersion!" said the mother "hey!" i said angrily then the kids all ran out to a snow feild "who's jack frost?" i said smiling as i made a snow ball and blow on it and threw it at Jamie hitting him on the back. then jamie lightend up "okay who threw that?"he asked looking around smiling "well it wasn't big foot kiddo!" i said as i flew over to the group of kids then jamie made a snow ball and threw it at a girl and mad her fall. "Jamie Benent NO FAIR!" she yelled "you stuck first!" said Jamie then they all started throwing snowballs. "alright who needs amo?" i asked smiling as i created a snowballs with my staff. then a little girl threw a snowball at another girl, but this girl wasn't happy "i hit cupcake!" said the little girl scared. "she hit cupcake!." said a blonde haired boy with galsses pointing at the girl. "you hit cupcake!" said clawd nervously. then cupcake had a snowman's head ready to throw it at someone then i hit her in the face with my magical snowball. she imdeatly started laughing. then she was laughing and chasing everyone "slippery!" i said as i made a sheet of ice making Jamie slip and fall on his sled and started sledding "the street!" yelled all of his friends "no! no! no!" yelled Jamie as he went on the street I flew beside him guiding him then he started laughing, so did i then a big snow plower came down the street and honked the horn. then I made the sheet of ice loop the other way. then Jamie swooped on it and flew high in the air then hit down hard in the snow i landend on a satue "YEAH! WHOO HOO!" i yelled as the kids ran up to him "Jamie are you alright?" asked all the kids holding there heads "whoa did you guys see that i slid- then i did a jump then i slid under a-" said Jamie then got hit by a red sofa. "Jamie are you okay?" asked the kids. Then Jamie lifted up a tooth "cool a tooth!" said Jamie as he got up smiling. 'I gotta put this under my pillow!" said Jamie 'the tooth fairy will come!" said Jamie as they all started walking away "no what about all the fun we just had?, that wasn't the tooth fairy that was me!" i said then flew in front of them " whats a guy gotta do to get a little of atenntion around here?" i asked then Jamie walked right threw me. i frowned then flew away.

ELSA POV

I am the spirit of winter nobody can see nor hear. I am 300 years old i have the powers of ice,frost and snow i live in arendell in a ice castle in the north moutian i just had went to Paris to set off winter but someone already did "now who keeps doing my job?" i said agrily well then i saw a lake i walked out to it and frozen by stopming my foot then i created a snow flurry and shot it in the air and it exploded in the air and it started snowing i laughed and ran ou to the ocean that took me back to arendell i didnt feel like going to my castle so i went down too see the kids, even though they can't see me i went down and saw kids building a snowman. "i love winter!" said i little kid i smiled then they all made a snow angel in the snow then i threw a snowball at a little girl she turned around with a smile on her face. "who threw that?" she asked " well it wasn't the tooth fairy kiddo!" i said smiling then she made a snowball and threw it at her friend knocking her on her bum. "HEY NO FAIR!" said the little girl then they all started having a snowball fight then one of the girls hit a prep sassy girl. "oh no i hit amber Jackson!" said the girl. "she hit amber!" said a girl pointing at her "you hit amber!" said the other girl neverously then the amber girl started to get angry then i threw a magic snow ball at her face that would make her happy. she stumbled back. "did you throw that?" a little girl asked. "nope wasn't me." i said another. then amber started to laugh and picked up and snow ball and started having fun with the other kids then the other girl named rylee had a sled and was running and having fun i slipped by with my ice trail making her slip and start sledding on the sheet of ice "Rylee the street!"said amber i used my ice/snow flurries to guide her. then she started to laugh, so did i then she saw a s.i.m coming i spread my hands and made the ice/snow trail swoop and the girl swooped with the ice trial a smacked into a pole. "oh rylee are okay thats looks serious!" said all the girls "whoo hooo!" i yelled jumping up and down "who did you see that i did a jump and i slid under a-" said rylee then a huge couch came and hit her "whoops." i said guilty. the the little girl rose up a tooth. "hey cool a tooth!" she said smiling "oh no." i said "that make catch!" said a little girl " tooth fairy is gonna come!" said rylee "whoa whoa hold up what about all the fun we just had that wasn't the tooth fairy that was me!" i said as i ran infront of the group of girls " whats a girl gotta to get a little atention around here?" i asked then rylee walked through me i frowed and walked away.

NORTH POV

i walked around Whisling and i got a block of ice and cut through it with a chain saw "still waiting for cookies!" i said as i walked by the evels oh yeah did i mention that i'm st. nick also known as Santa Claus. i sat down on my chair and tinkered with the ice block and made it in to a trian i set it down on the tracks. then the Evels came over with the cookies "finally!" i said as i ate one and look down at the train. i laughed then the train spreaded its ice wings and started to fly then it went flying the door and one of the yeits came and swung the door wide open "ahhh!" i yelled as i look at the broken train on the groung "ahhh" yelled the yeti "how many times have i told you to knock?" i said angrily then the yeti spoken in its yetis langue "what the globe?" i asked as i ran up and got my sword i walked out to the main room where evels stood together "why are you guys always under boot?" i said in my Russian accent then shoved 2 yeits to the sides and looked at the globe and saw lights going out. "what is this?" i said worried then balck sand started covering the globe then it rose and exploded then a shadow appeard and made an evil laugh then disappeard "can it be?" i said shoocked "dingle make pereporasion were going to have company." i said as i turned and pushed down on the gaurdian botton. tooth came first then bunny then sandy. sandy made signs above his head " i know i know but you all know i wouldn't called you here unless it serious!, they boogey man was here! at the pole!" i said. "pitch, pitch black?" said tooth "yes there was black sand covering the globe, and then a shadow!" i said "wait what do you mean black sand? i thought you said you saw pitch!" said bunny " it was pitch and he is up to something vey bad!" i said then look down at my belly "i feel it- in my belly!" i whispered "wait hold up are you saying you summon me here 3 days before easter because of your belly?" bunny said angrily. "ehy are rabbits always so neverous?" i said taking the egg that bunny was painting "and why are always such a blow hard?" asked bunny "is that all in one house?" said tooth "tooth cant you see were trying argue?" i said rubbing my forehead "sorry not all of us get to work one night a year, am i right sandy?" said tooth sandy made an arrow above his head "look north i have more than two billion eggs to finish up!" said bunny "no matter how much you paint there's still eggs!" i said in a mocking voice " im dealing with perashelbles!" said bunny then there was a bell sound everyone turned around and saw sandy with an elf in his hand. then sandy dropped it and made a moon sign above "ah man in moon, sandy why didnt' you say something?" i said then sandy made a "-.-" face "its been a long time old friend!, what is big news?" i asked then two pillars rose from the ground "guys do you know what this means?" asked tooth "he's choosen two gaurdians at the same time!"


	2. meeting

JACK POV

I've been really sad since Jamie had walked through me. It just reminds me that i'm unable to been seen or heard. i went to Jamie's window and heard him talking about today to his little sister then his mom came in and told him he could stay up to see they tooth fairy so he went to bed. i swung up and walked across the roof and started talking to man in the moon (Manny). "if i'm doing something wrong why don't you just tell me, because i've tried everything and no one ever see's me!" i said i as i looked at manny "you put me here!, the least you can do is- tell me- tell me why."i said frowning but got no anwser. so i turned around and flew and landed on a telephone pole and started to walk on the rope freezing every step i took then i tapped my staff on the other freezing that. then i notices gloden streams pouring in the sky. i took off my hoodie off my head and smiled. "right on time sandman." i said then i jumped and put my hand through a stream and a dolphin jumped around doing little flips i laughed at it . about 2 hours later of watching the dreams they dispapperd i kept walking. then something jumped pasted me it kept jumping around then i finally came to an alley way i pointed my staff in all deirections then i heard a voice "hello mate." said a voice i turned around and saw bunny "its been a long time about 68' i belive easter sunday wasn't it?" said twirling his boom-a-rang "oh bunny your not still mad about that are ya?" i siad leaning on my staff "yes." said bunny pointing his staff at me "but this is about somthing eles, fellas." said bunny then a yeti picked me up "hey put me down!" i said angrily then he shoved me in a sack then a portal opend and i got thrown in it.

ELSA POV

it was night fall i was still pretty bumed out about rylee and the group of girls not being able to see me. then i saw an unfrozen lake and walked into the middle of it and stomped my foot and frozen it and started skating around then i felt something knock me over on my bum. "HEY!" i yelled angrily and looked around i got up and brushed myself off then it knocked me over again. "HEY STOP IT!" i yelled as i quicky got up and brushed my self off again then something ran pasted me super fast i tried to shot ice at it but it was to fast. i spun around and trying to get another glimps at the object. then i heard a voice "hello mate." said the voice i turned around and saw bunny "oh hey bunny." i said in a mocking voice "you know even though i don't like you, you are a sight for sore eyes." said bunny i made a brow. " well this is about something eles." said bunny then a yeti picked me up "hey put me down!" i said struggling to get free then he put me in a red sack and threw me in a magic portal.

JACKS POV

"AHHHHHHH!" i yelled as they threw me in the portal then i hit the ground "he's here!" said a voice then 2 elves ran up and opend the sack they smiled and stepped "hey!, jack frost!" said a man then i noticed it was santa claus "whoa,- you gotta me kidding me " i said then two yeits picked me up "hey put me down." i said as they set me down then another magic portal open and another redsack came through it. "AHHHHHH!" screamed a voice in side it said like a women's voice "yay elsa's here!" said noth then of the same Evels ran over and opend the sack and when they saw her they fainted then she popped her head out, then i saw her face i tought i was gonna faint "she's so beautiful!, no goregous" i thought to myself but couldn't think of the right word then the yeits picked her up gentlely, unlike what they did with me. "hey put me down." said elsa "okay so i must of done something really bed to get you four together, am i on the naughty list?" asked elsa as she turned around and smiled, her smile made me melt. "that and the hottie list." said bunny "yes for the both of them for hottie list you hold record, the naughty list you and jack here hold record both on first place. said north pointing at me then i noticed everyone starring at elsa with GOO GOO eyes "you know bunny i don't get you why do keep flirting with me?" said elsa rasing a brow "hey beautiful better get used to it, you should be used to it bet you cant walk through a street without being swormed by guys." said bunny "well acually no because remebmer? nobody can see me." said elsa i felt my heart stop "anyways you know bunny obvouisly" said north "obvousily." said elsa smirking "and the tooth fairy." said north tooth flew up to elsa "hello elsa and jack i've heard alot about the about of you and your teeth!" said tooth "o-our what?" elsa and I said at the same time "let me see are they as white as they say?" said tooth as she opend elsa's mouth and looked aorund then went to me and looked in my mouth "awww both of there teeth sparking like freshly fallen snow!"said tooth elsa blushed "tooth manners." said north "oops sorry they're beautiful!" said tooth as she put her hands on both of our shoulders. and flew away i then admired elsa's dress and cape her dress was light blue and long and brang out her natural curves. and her cape had snowfake designs and her beautiful french braid that fell over her shoulder and her blue beautiful crystaling eyes. "and sandy" said north then everyone saw sandy sleeping "sandy, sandy WAKE UP!" said north "oh yes and i don't belive you and elsa have met jack "jack this is elsa ,elsa jack frost." said north "have you to even ever heard of each other?" asked tooth "nope never met nor heard of a jack frost." said Elsa "never heard of an elsa-" i said then stopped "what is your last name?" i asked her making eye contact she starred into my eyes and i started into hers "arendell but i'm known as elsa the snow queen"said elsa


	3. to much alike!

ELSA POV

i starred straight into jacks blue ocean eyes i noticed his snow white hair, dark blue hoodie with snowflake designs on the shoulder, brown tight pants that wrapped around his legs at the end and he was barefooted then i noticed his pale icy skin. "arendell but people call me Elsa the snow queen." i said smiling at him "he's so handsome!" thought to myself "stop it Elsa you just met him!" i thought my self but i couldn't resist! he smirked at me "oh my goodness i think i'm gonna melt on the spot!" i thought to myself then i spoke up " so what am doing here?" i asked "well really its what your both doing here!" said north "because you two have been Choosen at the same time TO BE A GUARDIAN!" said north then the elves started playing music and yetis came out swinging fire around jack and i kept ducking and backing up then we both bumped into the yetis they tapped us on the back. "this is the best part!" said north then two elves came up to jack and pointed at his feet and pointed at dark blue shoes with snow flake designs he didn't look to impressed. then 2 other elves walked up with a normal everyday dress that was blue and looked uncomfortable they pointed at me then the dress now i wasn't impressed jack and I now started to get mad then he gripped onto his staff tight and i bawled my fist then at the same jack lifted his staff and slammed it against the ground making a sheet of ice appear and i made half a circle of spiked up ice sickles around me **(like on elsa's coronation day) **jack's eyes widened when he saw what i did, and my eyes widened when i saw what he did. "whoa..., you have ice powers to?" said jack "ice,frost, and snow!" i said smiling "me too!" said jack as he flew up and did a back flip in the air. "whoa you can fly!" i said with my jaw dropped "yeah!, can't you?" he asked the happy moment broke "uhh,no" i said with a '-' face **(despicable** **Me 2 moment.) **then jack and i saw all the guardians have been blown back "what makes you think i want to be a gaurdian? jack and i asked at the same time north started to laughing "of course you do." said north., "MUSIC!" north as he threw his arm in the air the elves started to play again. "no music!" said jack "look this is all flattering and all but you don't want me your all hard work and deadlines!, and im snowballs and fun times, i'm not a guardian." jack and i said at the same time he smiled at me and i smiled back at him and blushed he seemed to like it. "haha thats exacly what i said!" said bunny "look Elsa, Jack i don't think you under stand what it is we do see each of those lights. said tooth " is a child, a child who belives good or bad naughty or nice we protect them." said north " AH,AH" said me and jack as tooth looked at our teeth again "tooth fingers out of mouth" said north "whoops sorry there beautiful!" said tooth as she flew away from jack and i " no more wishy washy pitch could be out there doing who knows what!" said north "y-you mean boogey man?" jack and i said at the same time "yes when he treatends us he treatends them as well."said north "just more reason to pick for some more qualify!" jack and i said at the same time as we started to walk away. "pick?, you think we pick no! you were choosen like we were all choosen by man in moon." said north jack and immeadately turned around "what he talks to you guys?" i asked " you see you can not sat no it is destiny ."said north "now why didn't he tell me that him self?" asked jack. "i spend 300 hundred years and this is his anwser? to spend erinity in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids oh no thats not for me!, no offense." said jack " how is that not offensive?" said bunny as jack and i started walking away again " i think we just dodge a bullet here i mean whats these two clowns know about bringing joy to children anyway?" said bunny jack and elsa made a "-.-" face "uh you ever hear of a snow day i know its no hard boiled egg but kids like what i do." said elsa "yeah but none of them belive in you do they huh mate?, you see your invisable eh mate its like you dont even exist." said bunny "bunny thats enough!" said tooth "no the kangroo is right!" said Elsa." the what i'm not a kangroo mate!" said bunny "oh and this whole i thought you were if you not a kangroo was are you?" i said as me and bunny came face to face with bunny "i'm a bunny the easter bunny and your lucky because of us being face to face like this if i wasn't mad at you i would kiss you on the spot!" said bunny i made a disgust face

JACK POV

when bunny said that he would kiss elsa right on the spot i felt jealously rise up inside of me. Elsa made a disgusted face i just wanted to freeze bunny right now for saying that "Jack Elsa walk with me." said north then when Elsa turned around Elsa noticed bunny starring at her butt she qiuckly turned around and punched him square in the nose making him fall on his back "you better be lucky your quite a beauty!" said bunny i felt the same jealously rose up in me again then Elsa turned and walked away. bunny got up rubbing his nose as soon as Elsa passed me i quckily frozen bunny with a "-.-" face. then i turned around and followed north and Elsa we went down an elevator "i'm sorry but what you guys do its just not my thing." said Elsa "man in the moon says it is your thing." said north. then we all got to a place full of toys i saw a wide smile on Elsa's face. north started to walk trough fast "slow down would you i've been trying to bust in here for years i want a good look!" said Elsa. "really me too!" i said smiling. she smiled back. "what do you mean bust in?" asked north. "oh don't worry never got past the yeits!"i said looking around then elsa and i noticed a yeit behind us didn't look to happy. "oh hey phill!." Elsa and i said at the same time.


	4. olaf and first kiss

ELSA POV

"me and jack are too much alike but in a good way that made me feel less alone.- that is." i thought to myself. then we finally reached a room with a Christmas tree is must be were north plays around with the toys. me and jack took a good long look. then an elf walked by with fruit cake north took it from him making him fall off the counter. "fruit cake?" asked north. "uhh no, thanks." jack and i said at the same time. "good, now we get down to task of bress." said north **(i never really understood what he said there so don't judge!)** "task of br-" said jack and i at the same time then the door slammed behind us. we looked back at north and saw him walking torwards us in a treating way. we both backed up and back into the door. "what is your center jack frost and Elsa?" "our center?" jack and i said at the same time."if man in the moon choose you too to be guardians you must have something very special inside!" said north. then he rubbed his beard like he got an idea. then he pulled a wooden Russian doll of him. " this is how you see me, no very big intimateing,but if you get to know me well take a look."said north as he gave it to me. i opened it and saw a picture of him smiling "you are down right and jolly." i said smiling. " but not just jolly!" said north then o kept opening them. "i am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring," said north then i went to the last one then i got to the middle "and at my center." said north as i put it in his hand and saw a tiny wooden baby. "its a tiny wooden baby." i said as i palmed myself in the face. north put it back in my hands "look again what do you see Elsa?" asked north i rubbed my fingers through my hair and looked at it some more. "it has big eyes" i said as i twisted the end of my braid with my finger tip. " YES! big eyes because they are full of- wonder!" said north. as he walked away with me and jack smirking. "thats is my center because that is what is was born with! eyes that see lights and trees and magic in the air!" said north as we all walked out to see all the toys and lights with me and jack standing across from each other. and north in the middle. " that is my center what is yours?" north ask me and jack. "i don't know." said me and jack at the same time. then north a on a sneaky smirk and he took jacks hand and then took my hand with the big eyed baby and placed jacks hand on my palm. jack's and my face turned bright pink. then tooth flew by fast. then bunny came hoping. "trouble, trouble at the tooth palace!" said bunny

JACKS POV

when my hand was touching Elsa's for the first time i felt a cold spark, a good one, very good! then bunny had to hop in and change that, Jerk! then Elsa looked at me with a worried face, i looked into her big blue beautiful eyes. then she removed her hand from mine and we both went running after them then she gave me a playful smirk and made a sheet of ice of the ground and started to skate away fast, but beautiful and graceful. "oh yeah!,that's more like it i said i started to skate on the ice. we came side them she started to skate backwards "oh jack just give up!" she said "no way ice queen!" i said smiling trying catch up with her she turned back around and beat me. i was suprised! "how!" i said with my jaw dropped. "that's how i spread winter!" said Elsa smiling " what do you mean?" i asked shocked "she spreads winter too!, this just keeps getting better and better!" i thought to myself. " i spread winter all over the world silly and i run Across oceans freezing them and skating on the ice!""whoa really i spread winter too! but i fly!" i said smiling then Elsa and i heard whispers we turned around hearing north,bunny, and sandy talking to each other "see there perfect for each other!" said north in notice that we can hear them "no way! Elsa is mine!" said bunny angrily. i felt anger rise inside of me when bunny said that. "but they are both our winter guardians!" said north.** (lol north totes ships jelsa!.)** then they noticed we heard them " oh hi., did you hear that?" said north "every word." Elsa said in a awkward voice, but blushing. "did you hear my part?" asked bunny Elsa blushing face stopped and went to a "-.-" face. "yes sadly every bit of that." said Elsa not so happy bunny kept hitting on her and flirting with her. 'well i dont' regret one word!" bunny said proudly. oh want to freeze him so badly again "an'it nobody taking my girl!, wait what." i thought to my self then realized i just called her my girl. then we real realized that they were trying to get us to follow them. "i'm not going with you guys there's no way that i'm climbing into some rickety old-" i said as i saw the sleigh. "sleigh." i said wowed. then the sleigh stopped right in front of Elsa and i " alright one ride but that's it." said Elsa as she climbed in. i climbed in and stood right next to her. then bunny tried to walk away "bunny what are you doing?" asked north. "my tunnels might be faster mate, and, and safer." said bunny. ugh!, get in!" said north as he pulled bunny up into the sleigh. "buckle up!" said north. "were are the bloody seat belts?" asked bunny. "that was just expression." said north. bunny looked very worried. "are we ready?" asked north. " the Yetis started panicking. "lets go!" said north as he ready the sleigh and set off going super fast bunny hung on to dear life, Elsa and i gave him a playful smirk. we started going in loopty loops. "i hope you like the loopty loops!" north said to bunny. "i do like carrots!" said bunny. then i looked at Elsa with her braid flipping in the wind "oh!, she's so beautiful!" i thought to myself. then she gave me a beautiful smile. i smiled back.

ELSA'S POV

oh i love when jack flashes that handsome smile. then he stood up looking back at the workshop. "whoa! bunny check out this view!" said jack then jack flew off making it look like he fell off. i giggled "ahhhhhh not!" yelled bunny hanging on for dear life but turned around and saw jack lying on the back legs of the sleigh. "awww you do care." said jack. "ugh! rack off you bloody show pony!" said bunny. "oh yes Elsa woukd you like to have marshmallow and olaf as company?" asked north. " sure i better check on the two." i said happily " are they family?" asked jack. " i guess you could say that i said smiling then north took out a snow globe and whispered "Elsa's ice place." he whispered then threw the snow globe. then a magic portal. then we flew into it and then we were in arendell. "yay i'm home!" i said happily. jack gave me a smirk then we flew up the north mountain and landed right in front of my ice castle. "whoa did you do this?" asked jack "yep." i said smiling then we all went inside jack looked like his eyes were gonna pop out of his head "oh my goodness its beautiful Elsa!" said tooth. "thank you." i said smiling. then i started to call olaf. "olaf!" i yelled then he came running down the stairs "ELSA!" yelled olaf jack looked like he was gonna faint. olaf came and jumped on me and hugged me. "nice to see you too olaf!" i said giving him a warm hugs just like he likes it. "whoa a living snowman!" said jack. "hi im olaf and i like warm hugs!" said olaf walking to jack. "and if you like i'm cool you should see marshmallow!" said olaf. "about him were is he?" i asked olaf "up stairs" said Olaf then yelled for marshmallow. "marshmallow!, Elsa is back!" yelled olaf, then the ground started shaking. then marshmallow came running down then stairs. everyone hid behind me exept jack he jumped in front of me protecting me. so marshmallow's back spiked up with sharp ice sickle's then he roared jack pointed his staff at him then the staff lit up i jumped in front of marshmallow and raised a ice sheild "no,no this is marshmallow!" i said smiling marshmallow kept growling. "marshmallow friends." i told him the he calmed down and the ice sickles went away he smiled and waved everyone gave him a nervous smile. then marshmallow tapped me on the back "snowball fight?" marshmallow asked in a deep voice. " can't right now buddy but,-" i said then i waved my hands and made a female snow monster. marshmallow jumped up and down making the ground rumble. "ill name she... s'more!" i said in a smile. jack gave me a loving smile. "oh yes olaf would you like to come with us?" i asked him "would I!" said olaf as he jumped in the air. "oh yes and marshmallow, s'more watch over the castle for me would you?" i asked. marshmallow and s'more nodded. then we all went to the sleigh and hoped in then bunny started to stare at me then jack noticed and gave him the death glare, I giggled. then jack sat next to me to make sure bunny wasn't being a pervert or anything thing like that. jack and i talk the whole way to the tooth palace. when we got there there was black flying horse's "what is this." said north. then they came towards us jack stood up and jumped in front of me like a Shield them the horse started smacking into him he bit his tounge and grunted i pushed him to the floor then i got hit by a horse shoving me back he saw and pushed me to the ground and laid on top of me guarding me. i blushed then the horse's started impacting harder and harder then they hit the sleigh to hard and made it fall from the sky and crash when we crashed it went black.

AN HOUR AFTER BEING KNOCKED OUT COLD

STILL ELSA'S POV

i woke up with scratches all on my arms and legs, with a headache then i saw jack wake up about a mile away from me he instantly shot up and ran over to me and picked me up like a baby "are you alright?" he asked panicking looking all over me then he saw all the scratches on me. he started to panic then i noticed his side bleeding through his hoodie "am i alright?!, jack your bleeding!" i said now starting to panic "i'm not worried about me, i'm worried about you!" said jack i blushed but i didn't care. i ripped off a part in my dress at the bottom then i lifted up the part were he was bleeding .it was pretty bad, i froze it,to stop the bleeding then i wrapped the ripped part of my dress and wrapped it around his waist. the i sighed in relief. then i looked up at jack to see the handsome smirk. then he lifted up my chin and before i knew it our lips met. when we parted he smiled at me. i smiled back and blushed. then i help him up


	5. tooth palace and Hans

JACK POV

Elsa just healed my wound, then we kissed, it was amazing!, like that's what I've been waiting for a whole 300 years is, her. then i thought to myself "do i love her, am i in love with Elsa?" i thought to myself., "yes!, yes i am!" i thought to myself. then i noticed bleeding from Elsa's leg "ELSA! why didn't you tell me you were bleeding!" i said panicking. "because i didn't want you to worry!" she said guilty "of course i'm gonna worry because,-,because i- i love you!" i said nervously Elsa's face went light pink.

she then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, i kissed back, i didn't know how this

could get better! the kiss lasted for a good 30 seconds. then we parted "i love you too jack." said Elsa my whole day lightened up "really!" i said excited and happy. she hugged me and buried her face into my hoodie "of course!" she said happily. then i kissed her forehead then i remembered her bleeding leg

i lifted up the section of the dress and saw her leg and gasped then i was about to take the ripped part of the dress off of my waist then Elsa stopped me. "but Elsa you need it!" i said panicking " no i don't! ill be fine!" said Elsa as she froze the wound. i smiled at her "okay lets find north

and the others." i said as i held her hand and picked up my staff. then we started walking i couldn't help but to stare at Elsa's beautiful face. then she noticed "what?" she asked giving me a playful smile. "nothing it's just that your soooo beautiful!" i said smiling. she blushed "thank you." said said still blushing. i gave her a smirk **(so yeah i guess you can say their now a couple.)** the we reached the group of north,bunny,sandy, and olaf "Elsa!,Jack!" said north "are you alright?" said north then Elsa and i kissed not caring if anyone seen "i guess that answer's that." said north bunny's eye and ear

switched. i laughed then we all went to the sleigh and fixed it up and got back in it and flew it up to the tooth palace as we were getting there the horse's were starting to leave. then i noticed they were taking the tooth fairies "they're taking the tooth fairies!" i said "stay low Elsa." i said to her she nodded and i flew up and grabbed a baby tooth before the horse could get her.

then i flew back down to the sleigh and looked at her "you okay baby tooth?" i asked her she shook her head. then she climbed in my pocket. then we started trying to doge the horse's then north stood up and gave me control "here take over. " he said i smiled and took it over i wiped the ropes. then north started to use his swords to fight off the horse's then yelled "

jack look out!" yelled north i turned the ropes and we went on a ledge and we landed roughly but i knew me and Elsa had a blast. i looked Elsa she smiled then we all saw tooth "tooth are you alright?" asked north then we all ran up to her " they took my fairies, all of them, everything is gone everything." said she settled down. then there was an evil laugh " this is very exciting., the big four all in one place!, oh yeah how did you like my show on the globe north?, got you all together!" said pitch "why are you doing this?" asked north.

"maybe i want what you have, to be believed in!, maybe i'm tired of hiding under beds!" said pitch Elsa and i's eyes widened "well maybe that's were you belong!" said bunny. "ugh! go suck an egg rabbit!" said pitch. " wait hold on is that jack frost, and Elsa arendell ?" said pitch "so when are you two also chummy?" asked pitch. "i'm not" i said then i looked at Elsa her eyes were wide with fear. "oh yes and Elsa i would like you to meet someone." said pitch. then there was a voice "hello queen Elsa." said a voice Elsa and i quickly turned around

ELSA POV

"hello queen Elsa " said a fimillar voice. i turned around and saw a

fimiallar face, that made me sick to my stomach.

"Hans!" i angrily gritted out my teeth.

"well long time no see!" said Hans.

"you know thats time i saw you was the day of coronation Day as queen,the day i met your sister,the day i purposed to your sister,the day you showed everyone what a monster you are,you ran away,you froze all arendelle, froze your sisters heart, then guess what else i killed you and you beloved sister!" said Hans.

jack looked at me with sad eyes.

this blizzard started wiping around me.

then i heard Hans yelling over top of the blizzard.

"SEE YOUR A WITCH!, DON'T YOU SEE?!" Hans yelled.

"MONSTER!" yelled hans The blizzard went even faster.

"MON-" yelled Hans but Jack punched him before he could finish.

then jack ran over to me in the blizzard and hugged me making it stop.

"Elsa it's okay!" said Jack calming my down.

a tear fell from my eye.

and he kissed my forehead.

"awe!" said tooth. happily.

jack smirked.

Then we remembered Pitch he was standing there.

"You'll never be believed in ever Again!" said Pitch.

"Why are you doing this?" asked North.

"Maybe i want what you Have!" said Pitch, "To be believed In" Pitch finished.

"Maybe i'm tired of hiding under beds!" said Pitch.

"well Maybe that's were you belong!" said Bunny.

"UGH! go suck an egg Rabbit!" said Pitch as he appeared under them.

"Oh yes Elsa, have i ever told how beautiful you are?" said Pitch before i could do anything Jack stood in front of me and said,"back off."

Pitch made an evil laugh.

"oh Yes and Jack, i always get what i want, And shes One of them." Said Pitch.

"Well tough luck, your not getting her!" Said Jack i felt so protected.

"Oh Yes i Will and when i Do i'll make her become my queen!" said Pitch.

jack got angry and swung around and shot ice at him.

pitch got knocked Back.

"Jack!, don't, we'll make sure he doesn't get a hold of Elsa!" said North.

Jack tried to calm down.

Then i felt Hans grab me from behind.

i struggled Then elbowed him in the face making him let me go.

Then i flipped and butterfly kicked him in the face.

he stepped back holding his face in pain.

Then he had an angry expression on his face.

he came running towards me and i swung my leg around and kicked him in the face.

he went to throw a punch at me but i caught his fist and squeezed as hard as i could and possibly broke 2 of his fingers, all you heard was cracking and popping and snapping.

Hans whimpered in pain then he threw his leg up to kick me i caught him by his leg and flipped him over.

"Alright!,Alright i'm Done!" said Hans as he crawled away.

i turned to look at everyone their eyes were widened and their jaws dropped, especially Jacks.

"DAMN!" said tooth,North,and bunny at the same time.

Jack stayed surprised. i shrugged "oh yes she's mine!" said Pitch. Jack tried to keep calm he just flew down to me right at my side.

**LOL ELSA GOT HANS FOR SURE OKAY I LIKE LIVE ON FANFIC SO I WILL TRY AND DO ANOTHER CHAPTER SPOILER ALERT: ANNA,RAPUNZEL KRISTOFF AND SVEN WILL BE JOINING SOON.**


	6. Tooth's death and Rapunzel

JACK POV

Elsa just beat the crap of that Hans guys, Her and i are REALLY alike!

And i am really angry right now because Pitch keeps saying he's gonna take Elsa and marry her, which isn't gonna happen because she's MINE!

Pitch stood there starring at her checking her out i aimed my staff him.

Then bunny got angry as well and threw his boom-a-rang at him them they all chased him, i picked Elsa up bridal style and flew down she kept a pretty good grip!

Then we landed he's gone!

said North.

then tooth sat with a a box of teeth and looked at it.

"sorry about the fairies!" i said to her.

"it's not the teeth he wanted Jack it's the memory the memories inside them" said tooth.

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"Thats the reason we collect the teeth jack, they hold the most important memories of childhood!" said tooth.

"we had everyone's here, even yours." said tooth.

"M-my memories?" i asked confused.

"yes when you were someone, before you became Jack Frost." said tooth.

i backed. "But i wasn't anyone before i was Jack Frost!" i told her.

"Of course you were we were all someone before we were choose"said tooth.

i took deep breaths.

"So-so are you saying i had a home?, W-with a family? i asked her.

"You really don't remember?" she asked me.

"and all this time the answers were here!" i said with my eyes widened.

"you have to show me!" i told her as i flew up.

"i can't Jack Pitch has them!" said tooth.

i turned around and landed.

"we have to get them back!" i told her then she gasped.

"Oh no!" said tooth as she looked down as her feathers fell off of her.

"Oh No the children!" said tooth "it'to late!" said tooth.

'NO!,NO NO SUCH THING AS TO LATE!" said North. then he started thinking.

"HA!, IDEA!" said North,

Elsa giggled, That made me smile.

"We will collect the teeth!" said North.

"WHAT!?" said tooth surprised.

"We collect teeth children keep believing, in you!" said North.

"Were talking 7 contents, millions of kids!" said tooth.

"please you know how many presents i deliver in one night?" asked North.

"And how many eggs i hide in one day?" said Bunny.

"And Jack if you Help us we will help get you your memories!" said North.

sandy rose up giving 2 thumbs up, And Elsa gave a beautiful smile, That of course i couldn't resist!

"I'm in!" i told them.

JAPAN

tooth and Elsa are staying behind to wait on us because Tooth is still REALLY sad about the teeth, And Elsa and Olaf are giving her some company.

which i think is a really good thing tooth and Elsa are like Best friends.

Bunny,North,sandy and i decided To do a race who can collect the teeth the fastest and get the most.

i flew to a window and saw bunny laughing because he got the tooth first. i sat there with a "-.-" face and froze his ears together, Also for trying to flirt with Elsa.

When we all finished we went to show off our huge sacks of teeth to the girls and Olaf.

"Wow!, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Said tooth.

We all Then lowered our bags in confusion.

"UH, you guys have been leaving Gifts right?"asked tooth.

sandy shook his head yes..., then no.

we all made nervous smiles., Elsa palmed herself in the face. **(****Lol Elsa's like retards!)**

Then we all went and gave the kids gifts.

Then Tooth,Elsa and i went to Jamies house to get the tooth i accidently knocked out of him.

"knocked put in a sledding accident, i wonder how that could of Happend, Jack" said tooth.

Elsa giggled, i chuckled "kids, right?" i whispered.

then tooth tucked a quarter Under his pillow.

Then North and sandy came busting in.

"SSSSHHHHHH!" tooth shushed them.

Then Olaf walked in behind them.

"Oh Hi Elsa!,Jack, tooth!" Olaf whispered as he waved to us.

Then bunny hoped out of one of his rabbit holes, "Oh i see how it is, all working together and making sure the rabbit gets last place!" said Bunny.

"SSSHHH!" they all shushed him he backed up with his Hands up.

"Check it out peter cotten tail!" i said as i walked up with my bag of teeth.

"you call that a bag of choppers, Now that's a bag of choppers!" said Bunny as he lifted up his Bag.

"gentle men, gentle men, this isn't a competition this is about tooth, but if it was, I WIN!" Said North.

"YEEE HHEEEEE!" yelled North as he jumped around.

Then a flash light turned on.

YEP JAMIE IS AWAKE, OF COURSE!

"oh no!" said North in a low voice.

"Whoa santa claus!,easter bunny,sandman, the tooth fairy!, i knew you would come!"said Jamie.

"surprise!, we came!" said tooth.

"he can see us?" i asked hoping he could see me.

"Well most of us." said Bunny then Jamie shined the flash light on Elsa, he couldn't see her, she didn't seem to care much.

but he shined it on me, he couldn't me, which bothered me.

"SHH GUYS HE'S STILL AWAKE!" said tooth.

"sandy knock him out!" said bunny sandy nodded and started to bawl his fist like he was going to knock him out, like KNOCK KNOCK him out.

"with the dream sand you gumbie!" said Bunny.

Then Jamie's dog shot up and started growling at Bunny.

"nobody panic!" said Bunny.

"Uh bunny but thats a grey hound, you know what they do to rabbits?" Asked Elsa.

"he's pretty safe she's never met another rabbit like me!" said bunny as e babbled on Elsa and i smirked at each other and looked at the clock i looked back at her and she nodded, i pressed it and made it go off.

Then the dog became angry.

And chasing bunny around Elsa and i laughed.

then bunny tried to aim his sand ball and threw it.

it hit tooth and baby tooth, then north, then the dog, then bunny,then Jamie.

they all fell asleep. then in bunnies dream his carrots took one of Norths candy canes and started fighting with it.

"HA HA i wish i had a camera right now!" i said laughing.

Then a dark horse went flying by i picked Elsa up and flew out.

she kept a really good grip on me.

Sandy followed us.

we jumped around a lot.

then i shot an icy blast at the horse.

"I GOT IT!" i said excited then i landed on a roof and set Elsa down then we both looked at the frozen horse.

then we heard a voice.

"arendelle?,frost?" said a voice.

we both turned around and saw pitch i quickly jumped in front of Elsa protecting her.

Pitch just walked around.

"And Elsa thanks a lot you broke Hans, hand,leg and busted his face up really bad, and sprained his arm." said Pitch, i wanted to laugh but now wasn't the time.

"Which is why i want you even MORE!" said pitch. before i could say anything a voice came from behind pitch.

"well your not getting her!" said the voice, it was tooth!

pitch jumped back in freight.

"Oh now this is who i'm looking for!?" said pitch

tooth picked him up and flew all the way to the sky and started fighting him.

then North in his sleigh and everyone else came, but they were still half asleep.

then they bumped on something that woke them all up.

"Jack!,Elsa!, get in!" said north.

Elsa and I jumped in i stayed very close to her.

North tried flying up but as soon as we were almost there pitch pulled out an arrow and aimed it at tooth.

When Elsa noticed she wasn't happy.

"TOOTH!LOOK OUT!" Elsa screamed but tooth didn't hear.

then pitch released the arrow,hitting tooth.

everyone went quiet.

then tooth fell out of the sky.

Elsa gasped and as soon as we landed i tried to stop her but she jumped out and ran over to tooth.

she slid down next to her.

"No,No, tooth?" Elsa asked in a weak voice.

then Elsa hugged the lifeless tooth and sobbed.

then landed right in front of her laughing Elsa looked up with an angry expression on her face then a blizzard started wiping around Elsa,Pitch,And dead tooth.

"ELSA!" i yelled i tried to run but North held me back.

then pitch halfway came out of the blizzard his face and clothes were tore up and he was beat up bad!

then he scratched on the ground trying to get away, but he got ripped back in.

"SHES AWESOME!" all 4 of us said at the same time.

then Pitch came flying out of the blizzard like he was kicked by superman.

he slammed onto the ground he looked even worse.

"WAS SHE RAISED BY NINJAS?!" pitch yelled.

Then we all looked at Elsa back to hugging tooth.

Then all of a sudden Pitch had a huge sword type thing.

he went running towards Elsa.

"ELSA LOOK OUT!" i yelled

she ignored i went running but someone was faster.

she had 70 feet of long blonde hair,purple dress and no shoes she came swinging by on her hair and kicked pitch in the face.

Elsa looked up at her.

"RAPUNZEL!?" Elsa screamed and jumped and hugged her.

we all ran towards the 2

ELSA POV

my cousin Rapunzel is here!, but tooth is dead jack came running over with the rest.

Then Pitch sat up.

"i will get you Elsa!" said pitch Jack got mad but before he could do anything Rapunzel took her frying pan and wacked him up against the head.

"Oh yes Everyone this is Rapunzel, My cousin." i told them all.

"That's your cousin?' North asked.

"Iv'e always wanted a cousin!" said Olaf.

"Oh would you look at that a talking snowman!" said Rapunzel.

Then North picked tooth up and carried her to the sleigh we all wanted Rapunzel to come, so she did.

Jack sat right next to me cuddling me.

i tried not to cry.

i just stayed quiet with my eyes wide open.

jack pulled me closer to him.

he kissed my forehead.

when we got to the pole.

i went straight to the room North had gave me, which of course was RIGHT next to jack's room.

i stayed in there for 3 straight days, i haven't come out AT ALL.

and i tend to stay that way.

my whole room is frozen.

i kept starring out the window i couldn't stop thinking of tooth.

JACK POV

i REALLY miss Elsa she doesn't want to come out of that the day seemed to go by slower without her around.

"I'm gonna go talk to her!" said Rapunzel.

"Alright good luck." said Bunny North,Bunny, And sandy were bummed out to.

5 MINS LATER

Rapunzel came out, dragging Elsa out Elsa tried to fight.

but Rapunzel had tied her to her hair.

"LET ME GO!" Elsa yelled.

"NO!" yelled Rapunzel.

Elsa tried to fight her way out,

But Rapunzel drug her all the way over to us.

Elsa pulled and tugged.

"Elsa it's not gonna help if you isolate yourself." said Rapunzel.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Elsa trying to pull away.

then it started to frost on the ground under Elsa.

i ran over to her.

"Elsa calm down!" i told her kneeling down next to her.

Elsa hid her face in her knees.

i pulled her close to me.

"Yeah Elsa calm down!" said Olaf patting her back with is stick hand.

**WELL THERES THE 5 CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**


	7. wrong idea and runaway

ELSA POV

jack and Olaf tried to comfort me.

i stayed clam Jack kissed me and Rapunzel untied me.

everything Was going fine

ONE WEEK LATER

Jack and i have been together for 2 weeks.

happily though there hasn't been any sign of Pitch at all.

I was still very sad about the whole tooth deal.

Jack and i were sitting on the red couch,quiet.

"iv'e got to go talk to Rapunzel." Said Jack.

i nodded and he got up and walked down the hall.

i stayed Quiet, And very bored.

which isn't common for me.

JACK POV

i walked down the hall to Rapunzel bedroom door.

i knocked.

"come in!" she said from inside the room.

i walked in "Yes Jack?" she asked.

"well i just came to talk to you about Elsa she still really sad, what should i do?" i asked her.

"well i think your doing fine keeping her happy right now!" said Rapunzel as she sat next to me on the edge of her bed.

"Well i'm trying!" i told her.

"And thank you for that!" said Rapunzel then Kissed me on the cheek. ( Rapunzel didn't kiss him in a love way, she kissed him, like thank him because you know Rapunzel is a really sweet girl.)

the kiss on the cheek lasted 10 seconds.

all the happiness got drained out of both of us when we heard a gasp in the door way.

(i'm now saying that Elsa walked in and saw it from a weird angle and it looked like they were kissing on the lips.)

we turned around and saw Elsa backing away with a tear running down her cheek.

ELSA POV

i walked in and saw something that made me want to roll up in a ball in die. I SAW JACK AND RAPUNZEL KISSING!

i gasped and back away they turned to me. "Elsa..." said Jack without any words but with sad eyes.

"Elsa is wasn't in that way..." said Rapunzel

i had nothing else to do so i started running down the hall leaving a trail of ice behind me on the floor creeping up the walls. i wanted to go far away from EVERYONE!

"ELSA!" they both yelled running after me. i ran past north,,bunny,sandy, and Olaf. "Elsa where are going?" asked north as i ran past them then they all knew something bad happened when they saw jack and Rapunzel running after me.

"ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" yelled Rapunzel then north and the rest joined Jack and Rapunzel running after. me i opened the two double doors that led to the outside. i stopped and looked back at everyone running down the hall after me.

then i picked the bottom of my dress up and ran down the small section of stairs. and all the way out to in front of the fjord. i stepped back as i saw all of them getting closer to me. (Elsa coronation runway across the fjord moment.)

then i heard ice forming under my feet as i touched the water.

i gasped and looked at it. then i looked back at them getting closer and closer. them i put my foot on the water and the ice became sturdy enough for me then i looked across the fyord and started to run across it as every step i took on the water it froze.

"ELSA STOP!" yelled jack but i continued to run as fast as i could across the Fyord until i reached the other side i wasn't all the worried about the whole fjord freezing because this is the north pole, it's suposed to be frozen.

i ran up the hill and didn't stop it was kinda hard to run considering all the deep snow, i mean this is the north pole.

i heard Rapunzel's sobbing, but i didn't care Jack and Rapunzel lied to me. i wiped a tear off my cheek as i held i light blue ice dress as i tried to walk through the deep snow.

the tears wouldn't stop. then i knew a place far away my ice castle!

i went there were i met up with marshmallow. i made three more snow monsters because i knew how sneaky jack is.

And i know he gonna try and come here and tell me lies.

i cried myself to sleep.

i woke up and looked at the snow on the day outside.

i didn't feel like going out to play because to day i felt extra sad.

i sat on my ice bed with a snow blanket then i heard a crash sound.

i poked my head out the door. i saw marshmallow fighting someone off.

i saw white messy hair, dark blue hoodie, brown pants,no shoes and a staff.

"oh my god it's jack!, what is he doing here! how does he have the nerves to come back here after he broke my heart!" i panicked.

yeah i want him to leave me alone, but i should stop marshmallow.

i heard the two continue fighting. i walked out on the balcony.

and yelled "marshmallow!, it's alright just don't let him in!" i yelled jack looked up and i hurried back inside in time so he didn't see me.

i ran up stairs and closed my bedroom doors i walked out on my balcony and realized that he was gone

which made me sad because yeah, i wanted him to leave, but for him to REALLY leave me just like that.

i slid down the wall and sat on the ground with my back against the wall and hid my face in my knees and sobbed.

then i heard a voice.

"i told you i was sorry!" said the voice i looked up and saw jack standing there right in front of me.

so he didn't leave.

"here to make it worse?" i asked with tears rolling down my cheek.

"no not at all!" said Jack as he sat next to me, i scooted away.

"just leave me alone!" i said as i stood up i felt him grab my hand i pulled away.

and tried to walk away but he jumped in front of me.

"going somewhere?" he asked.

"i'm not you are though go away!" i said as i walked past him.

'Elsa please wait!" said Jack.

"no go away!" i said angrily.

Then he pulled out some sleeping dust.

"that better not be any of sandy's sleeping sand!" i said to him.

"well it is!" said jack then blew is in my face.

i fell to the floor and everything went black.

4 HOURS LATER.

i woke up in a small room, dark. and i had on hand cuffs that covered my hands entirely. i looked and saw a small window.

i tried to run to it, but the hand cuffs wouldn't let me go far.

then north walked in.

"uh what am i doing here?" i asked.

"Jack has been trying to tell you something!" said north.

"well why should i listen to him?" i asked.

"Elsa just please let him speak!" said north.

i rolled my eyes.

"i'll send him in!" said north.

then north walked out.

then i looked down at the hand cuffs and saw that they were freezing.,

then so are the walls.

i pulled as hard as i could on the cuffs.

then they froze entirely they became brittle.

then they broke and shattered into a million shards.

"AH HA!" i laughed happily.

then i froze and broke the window and slipped out.

i was happy of my powers for once.

i was happy to get away.

then i heard bunny's accent "well she gone,again!" said bunny then i heard Jack get frustrated.

i laughed and walked away.

**WELL THERE SHE GOES, AGAIN. I;M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE THE DRAMA WELL THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE THIS STORY! XOXOXOX**


	8. Anna kristoff and Antarctica

JACK POV

well Elsa just managed to slip away.

"HA HA!, she must not wanna see you!" Bunny laughed.

i elbowed him in the stomach.

I REALLY Elsa back.

i walked out were Rapunzel,North,Olaf and sandy were.

"well she managed to run away." i told them.

Rapunzel cuffed her hands around hands around her mouth and gasped.

"HOW!? I WAS GONE FOR 60 SECONDS!" north yelled.

i nodded i wanted to kicked and punch everything around me.

i just bawled my fist tight and stayed quiet.

Then the balcony doors opened. there was a girl with strawberry hair,blue eyes,fair skin with freckles,a blues skirted dress with at the top was black, and she had a purple cape that reached her ankles, and she had blue mittens on.

'ANNA!" Rapunzel screamed then the two ran and hugged each other.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG!" Anna screamed the Olaf ran up.

"Anna?" he asked.

"OLAF!" Anna screeched and hugged him.

"Wheres Elsa?" she asked.

"You know Elsa?" i asked her she gave me a 'duh'

"yeah shes my sister."she told me my eyes widened.

"S-sister?" i asked.

"YEP., so where is she?" she asked Rapunzel and i lowed our heads.

"She just Ran away, that's her boyfriend and she got the wrong idea about us two." said Rapunzel.

Then a man with blonde hair came in.

"Oh this is kristoff, my husband!" said Anna

"So she ran away, eh?, well i know were she might be." said Anna.

"Her ice castle?" i asked.

"Yes, How Did you know?" she asked. "Well that's were i found her last time." i told her.

she nodded.

"Wait Elsa ran away?" asked Kristoff.

"appears so." said Rapunzel i nodded.

"Uh Anna we'll need torch." said Kirstoff.

Anna nodded and took out a plump stick and set her hand on it, it quickly fire.

Rapunzel's eye's widened. "And Yes kristoff and i both have fire powers." said Anna.

Then we all to get ready and packed up.

ELSA POV

i walked out onto my ice balcony and started at manny.

"Why did he have to lie to me?" i asked Manny looking up at him.

"And my cousin, Just why?" i asked. but it was pointless, he would never answer back.

"I could answer that." said a voice i turned around and saw pitch.

and took out some Black dust and blew it in my face.

JACK POV

"well first lets see were she is, just in case." said Anna then waved her hands and made a huge image appear.

Elsa was in a dark room she was sleeping then she woke up.

and sat up

she got off the bed and tried to run to the window, But she stopped. she looked down and Saw her Hands were cuffed with the same cuffs we cuffed with with, and there was also a chain hooked to her ankle then pitch walked in.

Anna quickly gasped.

"Well hello there Elsa, i see your awake." said Pitch

"Pitch!, why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Marriage,me,you." Said Pitch.

"Well sorry not gonna happen." Said Elsa.

"Oh but it will., or i'll kill your Boyfriend and your sister, you know Anna." Said Pitch.

"ANNA!, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Elsa yelled as she raised up a frying pan made of ice, she must of broken out of the cuffs, Then she hit pitch HARD in the head with it. Knocking him out.

She froze and broke the chain on her foot.

then she walked over pitch and out the door.

Then Hans came out from behind her and grabbed her and shoved her against a wall.

Then he started chocking her as he lifted her higher and higher.

"You have no idea how long iv'e wanted to do this." said Hans.

"Well if your going to kill someone, don't sit there and talk about it." Said Elsa then kicked him in his face and did a flip off the wall. Hans backed up holding his nose.

Then his nose started bleeding Elsa walked towards him.

Then he started to Laugh while blood streaming down his face.

"I'm gonna drowned in your sisters Blood!" Said Hans Backing up to in front of a ledge with a pool of black dirty water.

"Drowned in this!" Said Elsa as he swung and kicked him in face knocking him into the water.

Then she turned around and walked all the way to a window and shot ice at it making it brake she stepped out.

"Antarctica, how common." said elsa then she stepped out of the deep snow and started to walk away.

then the image disappeared.

"shes in Antarctica!, i have to go get her!" i told them.

"I'm coming to!" said Anna.

"Okay,well come on"i told them then everyone followed.

ELSA POV

i just found out Anna is alive, which means now i have a new journey, to find my sister.

then kristoff stepped out from the shadows.

"KRISTOFF!" i yelled then hugged him, "wait Wheres Anna?" i asked.

then Anna stepped out.

"Elsa.." Anna whispered "ANNA!" i yelled then ran to her and hugged her, she hugged back.

"Look Elsa jack and the rest miss you and they really want you to come back." said Anna

"they told you to say that didn't they?" i asked.

Anna gave a nervous smile and shook her head.

"Alright,jack,Rapunzel,North, come out." i told them then all there heads popped out from behind a rock.

i crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Look Elsa i know your mad!" said jack i stopped him and put my finger up.

"just don't!" i told him he stayed quiet.

"oh yeah Elsa i didn't know you come fight like that!" said Kristoff.

i made a brow. "Wait what?" i asked

"You, you beating up Hans and Pitch like that, now that was awesome!" said Kristoff,

just before i could say anything pitch and Hans came stepping out, bleeding.

"HANS YOU SON OF A-" said Anna.

"well hello Anna!" said Hans wiping his bleeding cheek.

"i should do so many things!" said Anna

"what after pitch marries your sister, you will die." said Hans.

Anna ran over and punched Hans square in the nose.

Hans backed up then Pitch smacked Anna to the side i gasped and punched him in the eye.

'OH GOD THAT HURT!" said pitch.

"DAMN RIGHT!" i yelled then punched him on the mouth and knocked out one of his teeth.

"and that was for tooth!" i told him

then he jumped up and tried to kick but i caught his foot and flipped him over.

"you were raised by ninjas weren't you?" he asked.

then Hans grabbed me from behind. i elbowed him the stomach.

then he went to punched me but i grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

Pitch ran behind me, but before he could do anything Anna did something that made me want to faint, she shot a fire flurry at him,so did kristoff i had no time for questions then about 50 night mare horses ran out, we all joined in, but everyone back to back, but of course me and jack having the same powers we suck side by side.

then we all started fighting them i shot ice at all i could,so did jack, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that we were side by side.

i gave him a face telling him to keep his eyes off me, but he didn't seem to notice i ignored, it's always up to the girls to do everything.

then pitch ran towards Jack jack did a back, while kicking him in the face.

my eyes widened, he's a fighter.

then Jack twisted on his staff and kicked pitch in the face.

"WOW, THAT HURT,BUT NOT AS MUCH WHEN SHE DOES IT!" pitch yelled in pain while pointing at me.

then i kept shooting at horses, but more kept coming.

**LOL NOW ALL YOU KNOW ELSA ISN'T THE ONLY GOOD FIGHTER I SHALL CONTINUE ON! I PLANNING FOR THIS TO BE A REALLY GOOD LENGTH STORY LIKE 30-40 CHAPTERS SEND ME SOME IDEAS FOR UP COMING CHAPTERS THAT WOULD HELP ALOT! AND SEND ME YOUR NAME, OR YOUR FANFICTION USERNAME SO I CAN TAG YOU TO LET PEOPLE KNOW, YOW KNOW THAT YOU GAVE THE IDEA FOR THAT CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**


	9. together again merida and hiccup!

JACK P.O.V

i noticed that the night mares kept coming.

as i punched pitch one last time i turned around to continue to help Elsa

"UGH THEY KEEP COMING!" she yelled

i nodded and kicked one in the face.

"OH I KNOW WHO COULD HELP!" she yelled.

"who?" i asked.

"MARSHMALLOW!" she yelled

"WHO'S MARSHMALLOW?" i asked.

"my snow monster!" she told me fighting off some more nightmares

"well he's all the way in arendelle how are we gonna get him here?" i asked.

"make me angry!" she told.

"how?" i asked

"say something that will make me angry!" she told me

"it doesn't matter!, you can lie!, just make it possible to make me mad!" she told me

i thought for a moment. "OH I LOVE RAPUNZEL!" i lied

then she caught a horse by it's neck and cracked it and killed it.

she had an angry expression her face.

then the ground started to rumble then 4 snow monsters appeared and roared.

she still was angry.

"that was a lie you know that right?" i asked her

"no it wasn't!" i angrily gritted out of her teeth.

"NO REALLY I LOVE YOU!" i told her

"NOT!" she yelled as she swung around and kicked a horse in the face.

"YES!" i yelled.

ELSA P.O.V

i know it!. jack is lying to me he's keeps saying he loves ME, but he's loves Rapunzel

"ELSA WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!" he yelled

"NO!" i yelled as i as punched a horse in the face.

"ELSA JUST PLEASE!" i yelled

then she snapped "I SAID NO!" she yelled as she blew a huge ice/snow flurry out and around and froze all the night mares.

everyone looked at her.

"Elsa?, are you alright?" Anna asked.

i stayed quiet and turned around and walked away.

the i walked down the snowy hill.

i heard jack say, "i'll go get her."  
but i didn't want him to so i tried to walk faster in the deep snow holding my dress up and lifting my legs one by one.

then i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned around, but no body was there i felt the tap again.

i turned to the other side, nobody

ten i felt the same tap on my back i turned around,nobody!

then i looked down and saw a shadow i looked up and saw Jack floating above me.

"go away!" i told him as i continued to walk away.

"Elsa wait up!" said Jack landing and running up to me.

i made a "-.-" face

"just please let me explain!, please i love you!" said jack

"i know that last part was LIE but okay but after this leave me alone!" i told him

"i'm not gonna leave you alone, but i don't love Rapunzel!" said jack.

"what are you talking about i saw you two!" i told him confused.

"No you don't understand Rapunzel was only thanking me for taking care of you!" said jack

i made a brow "by kissing you!?" i asked angrily

"No it was on the cheek!" said jack

"NOT! I WOULDN'T OF RAN AWAY!" i yelled.

"Elsa you must of saw it from a weird angle because it was on the cheek!" said jack

"No its wan't!" i told him and turned away to walk away but he swung me around and pressed his cold lips against mine.

i wanted to pull away but my heart told me not to. i fell into it and wrapped my arms around his neck while he held me by my hips.

it lasted a good 30 seconds like we have been waiting to do this again forever!, when it's only been like 3 days.

when we parted he smiled.

"believe me now?" he asked.

"i don't know are you really telling the truth?" i asked.

"of course!" said jack i smiled.

"Oh how long iv'e been waiting to see that beautiful smile!" said jack

i smiled again and hugged him, he hugged back.

then we walked up the hill together we quickly started to stay close by.

everyone quickly smiled.

"so everything good now?" Rapunzel asked

jack and i looked at each other and smiled then nodded.

then a huge polar bear came out roaring.

Jack quickly jumped out and in front of me and pointed his staff at it.

and so did else i rolled my eyes and pushed Jack aside.

and walked over to the bear it looked at my confused, because i wasn't scared.

"sit!" i told it i whimpered in sadness.

"sit!" i told it, it rolled it's eyes and plopped on the ground.

i quickly fell in love with the bear.

i started to pet it, and it got happy.

"Elsa you know that's a bear, right?" Rapunzel asked.

jack put on a panicking face.

"No he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" i told them hugging the bear and rubbing my cheek against..., his fur.

"i think i'm gonna call him-s'more!" i told everyone.

"okay but Elsa can you please back away from s'more cuz your not keeping him.

s'more and i quickly pulled into a tight hug and looked at everyone.

"am to!" i told them s'more snorted and nodded.

"aye there right he is a bear!" said a thick Scottish accent everyone turned around and saw a girl with messy red hair and a guy with messy brown hair.

"Oh i'm sorry i'm Merida!" said Merida.

"Oh yes and I'm hiccup!" said hiccup snapping out from starring at me.

i stayed close to s'more

hiccup kept starring at me, then Jack noticed and gave Hiccup a look.

But hiccup didn't see so He kept starring at me.

"Well i don't Care he can stay at my ice castle!" i told them

"Not a good idea!" said merida

then s'more started to growl merida took out her bow and shot an arrow at him i quickly caught the arrow in mid-air and snapped it.

"I THINK NOT!" i told her as i snapped it.

she gasped "know one has anyone has ever been quick enough for my arrows!" said meirda

"well you better get used to it because i'm one one you know!" i told her with an angry expression.

"i can tell your a REALLY good fighter!" said merida

everyone nervously shook their heads.

"Oh yes have we introduced our selves i'm Anna!" said Anna.

"And i'm kristoff!" said Kirstoff.

"I'm north" said North.

"I'm Olaf!" said Olaf

"I'm Rapunzel!" said Rapunzel.

"I'm Bunny!" said Bunny, "and this is sandy!" said bunny pointing to sandy

"I'm Elsa!" i told them.

"And i'm Jack, Elsa's boyfriend!" said Jack eyeing Hiccup he seemed REALLY jealous!

Then Pitch came out,

he looked like he went and tried to wipe some blood off his face.

"AHH!" Pitch screamed looking at s'more

"Oh so now i have to kill this beast!" said Hans stepping out from the shadows

"I THINK NOT!" i yelled.

"well how else am i suposed to marry you when you got the beast, and your boyfriend and his friends?" Pitch asked

"Am not gonna marry you!" i told him

"Oh but you are!" said pitch

Pitch tried to walk around s'more and i but s'more tripped him, Pitch Landed flat on his face.

i laughed so Did everyone else.

Pitch sat up and made a huge black sword and aimed it at s'more, s'more whimpered, scared

i hurried up and kneed on the ground and swiped my legs under his leg and tripped him.

Hans came up from behind but this time i knew about so i did a back hand spring and kicked him in the face.

"Oh the face, Again!" said Hans

Pitch came up and i punched him in the face.

Hans tried to punched me i grabbed i fist and clenched it together and snapped a lot of his fingers, everyone made an face.

then i took Hans's arm and flipped him over slamming him onto his Back.

then the two crawled away and pain.

"She's awesome!" said Hiccup Jack quickly made an angry face and Punched him in the shoulder knocking him down.

**OH I THINK I MIGHT CRY! *SNIFF SNIFF* JACK AND ELSA ARE BACK TOGETHER AND ELSA HAS 3 NEW FRIENDS! S'MORE,HICCUP AND MERIDA! OH AND JACK'S A LITTLE JEALOUS!, BUT DON'T FREAK NOTHING GONNA HAPPEN! AND SOON WE BRING ON** **TOOTHLESS!**** IN THE BEGINING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER YAAAAYYYY! XOXOXOX**


	10. happily together

JACK P.O.V

I am REALLY jealous right now!, because he keeps starring at her!, i don't know why i'm jealous, i mean Elsa would never leave me for him,would she?

North gave Elsa a snow globe she threw it and let s'more in it.

"alright this should take you to my castle!" said Elsa i guess she won, she gets to keep the bear!

i then i saw Hiccup inching closer to her, she didn't noticed i had to do something!

so i ran over and hugged Elsa

she hugged back and kissed my cheek.

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Okay well we better get going!" said North

"Merida, hiccup would you like to join?" Asked Anna.

"SURE!" said Hiccup.

"Yeah sure whateva!" said Merida

i was now super mad because he,- i mean they!, are coming with us, so i kept close to Elsa making sure Hiccup didn't to make any moves on her.

i looked at Elsa,she Looked REALLY bored and tried.

ELSA P.O.V

i was REALLY bored and REALLY sleepy.

i continued to walk, then i noticed that Jack was making sure that Hiccup was a good distance away from me.

i just rolled my eyes, i guess Jack is a little Jealous.

"Ugh i'm getting tired OF WALKING!" said Merida

"I'll call toothless!" said Hiccup

"Who's Toothless?" asked Anna

"Oh you'll see!" said hiccup

Then Hiccup whistled loudly .

That all your heard was a screeching sound Then a black dragon landed in front of us.

Anna screamed and hung onto Kristoff's shoulders

"And all i have is a reindeer!" said Kristoff.

"Everyone this is toothless!" said Hiccup.

Then toothless walked over to me and rubbed on me like a cat , i stayed stiff as he rubbed up on me.

then i rubbed it's head and i made a deep purring sound.

"Huh That's weird he never does That!" said Hiccup

"He's Not dangerous is he?" asked Jack

"Only if you threaten someone he cares About." said Hiccup

"Oh that's nice to know!" i said rubbing it's head.

Then toothless moved his head to the side where i scratched the bottom on his neck he fell over.

"Awe He's REALLY cute!" Said Rapunzel.

"Alright everybody hop on!" said Hiccup then Merida took out her bow and smacked it against Hiccups Head.

"YOU COULDN'T OF SAID THIS BEFORE?!, YOU NITWIT!" yelled merida at she hit Hiccup

"OW!" said Hiccup.

Jack and i giggled.

then we all hoppt reached the North poleed on and took off.

ONE HOUR LATER

we just reached the North Pole Merida and Hiccup looked WOWED when they saw the work shop.

"well this is it!" said North

"would you guys like to come in?" asked Rapunzel,

"sure!" said Hiccup

that night Jack and i fell laid in the same bed with his Arm wrapped around me.

then he spoke up.

"Elsa i think i'm a little jealous." said Jack

"why?" i asked

"because Hiccup and the rest of the guys all ways stare at you." said Jack.

"well don't be." i told him

"why?" he asked

"because you have something they don't have." i told him.

"what?" he asked.

"my heart." i simply told him

it fell silent.

then jack pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead.

" i love you to." said Jack.

i smiled then we both drifted off to sleep.

i woke up the next morning and turned to Jack and saw He was still sleeping.

so i sat up and tried to get out quietly.

As soon as i stood up i felt someone pull me back down, it was Jack.

he hugged me and kissed me, i giggled.

"now how long have you been awake?" i asked,

"about 2 mins before you woke up." said Jack

i playfully rolled my eyes.

"i dreamed about you last night." said Jack

"Oh yeah what happend?" i asked.

"i don't know." said Jack.

"then how do you know it was about me?" i asked,

"because i woke up smiling." said Jack i fell quiet that just made my day!

i hugged him, and he kissed my forehead.

i felt so relaxed being next to him.

JACK P.O.V

i felt so comfortable with her in my Arms.

our bodies were like a puzzle completed now that we are together.

then we both rose,yawning.

Elsa looked like she didn't want to get out of bed.

then there Was a knock at the door.

"come in!" said Elsa then Olaf walked in.

"Hi Elsa and Jack!" said Olaf

"good morning Olaf." Said Elsa

"you mean afternoon?" he asked

Elsa and i looked at each other and just laughed.

Then we both got out bed and walked out of the room.

Everyone was sitting in the main room.

"sleep good?" asked north Elsa and i shook our heads

**OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS SO CUTE AND I'M STILL ACCEPTING EMAILS AND STUFF LIKE THAT ON HOW I CAN CHANGE IT UP A LITTLE BIT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! XOXOXOXOXO**


	11. Love then Taken

ELSA P.O.V

Jack and i sat down on the red couch.

Jack wrapped his arm around me,

And we all sat there listening to North telling us his Plan

"well i think that if we see him we crush him and he'll be gone!" said Bunny

Then Rapunzel went over to the Balcony Certains to close them but someone stepped in.

He didn't notice us, he had brown hair, green eyes,a blue vest with a white shirt underneath,dark pants,and booths, and he had a satchel in his hands.

then Rapunzel crepped u[ from behind him,

then he saw us.

"Where-" said the man but Rapunzel took her frying pan and smacked it against his head.

he hit the floor and blacked out.

"why would you hit him with a frying pan?!" yelled Merida

"Because were talking about pitch and you never know if he is bad!" panicked Rapunzel.

"well is he alive?, check!" i told her.

then she flipped the hair off his face, and starred at him for a moment.

"RAPUNZEL!" i yelled in a whisper

Then his eyes shot open, and Rapunzel quickly hit him again.

Jack and i palmed our selves in the face.

"Hold on i'll check!" said Olaf then he went over and felt for a pulse

"He's still alive!" said Olaf

then Rapunzel took his satchel and hid it.

then she got a chair and put him on it and tied him to it with her hair.

ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER

Rapunzel let her pet pascal wake him up he stuck his tounge in his ear

then the Man woke up, "AaAh were am i?" he looking around.

"The North pole and you are?" i asked

"the names Flynn, Flynn Rider" said Flynn

"So what am i doing here?" he asked

"thats what we would like to ask you." said Rapunzel Pointing her frying Pan at him

"Oh so your the one that hit my in the Back of the head with a frying pan!" said Flynn

"Well in that case how it going blondie?" he asked

"Rapunzel!" said Rapunzel

"Uh right." Said Flynn

"i don't know what brought you here, fate, destiny." said Rapunzel

"A horse?" said Flynn

"call it what you will, But that doesn't answer the Qestion, what are you doing here?" Said Rapunzel.

"You know what i didn't want to do this but, here comes the smolder!" said Flynn then he made a face

he sat there "This is kinda an off day for me." Said flynn

Nobody seemed to care about 'the smolder'

i made a brow.

"We just wanna know if your with Pitch." i asked him

"You mean the boogie man?" said Flynn

"Yep." i told him

"No!, we don't even like each other!" said Flynn.

"You i'll get out of this myself!" said Flynn as he rose his hand then we noticed a huge amount of water above us.

Then Jack and i made ice sheilds above us.

then the water dropped making everyone soaked.

Rapunzel wiped her wet face.

"Oh Water Powers!" said Rapunzel

"Yeah, i'm the water spirit i like creating new lake and stuff, i have a job so let me go!" said Flynn

"i don't care if you throw fir at us were not letting you go!" said Rapunzel

"Uh that's our thing!" said Anna and Kristoff at the same time

"Ok so i'm not with Pitch but could you just let me go?" he asked

"we'll untie you but your not leaving!" said Rapunzel

"Ok, Ok just Please untie me!" said Flynn

Rapunzel Nodded and ran up, they starred into each other eyes for a moment., in a good way

"awe!" said Anna looking at the two they both came back to reality and shook their heads.

Rapunzel untied him, he stood up.

"So who are you guys?" he asked

"Anna." said Anna

"Kristoff" said Kristoff

"Hiccup." Said Hiccup

"Merida." said Merida

"North." said North

"Bunny, and this is sandy." said bunny pointing to sandy

"Elsa." i Told him.

"Jack." said Jack

"Hi i'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!" said Olaf

"AHHHH! TALKING SNOWMAN!" yelled Flynn

"you'll get used to it!" i told him

he nodded nervously.

"Alright so..." said Flynn awkwardly.

we all gave nervous smiles.

but Rapunzel seemed to be checking him out.

i gave a little giggle Jack wrapped his Arm around me.

Then there was an Evil Laugh.

JACK P.O.V

we all heard an evil laugh we turned and saw Pitch

"Well hello Elsa,Jack." said Pitch.

i jumped in front of Elsa to protect her.

"Oh how sweet!" said Pitch

"Ugh Pitch what do you Want?!" Asked Anna

"Your sister." said Pitch. "well you now getting her!" said Anna i nodded.

"Oh but i will like i said i always get what i want!, like now." said Pitch then we all turned around to see black sand twisting around Elsa, then she disappeared.

'NO!" i yelled

then pitch Laughed i had no holding back now, i pointed my staff at him, "WHERE IS SHE?!" i yelled.

"Somewhere you'll never find her, But now since i got what i want, now you get what you want!" said Pitch then he throw something, i caught it, i looked at it, it was my memories!

i looked up at Pitch

"NO I WANT ELSA BACK!" i yelled angrily. "OH jack but you see, Elsa is mine now!" said Pitch as he gave an evil.

"Oh who know what we'll do first, OH!, we might have little evil babies!" said Pitch.

i snapped and Butterfly kicked him in the face.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BRAKE EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" i yelled.

Pitch held his Face then looked at me. he made an Evil laugh and disappeared as he back up in the shadows.

Everyone looked at me blankly.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" i said panicking.

"Jack calm down i have my finding tractor." said north

"Ok well lets look!" I said pushy

'Ok Ok!" said North as he went over to the globe and typed Elsa's name in.

and "x" appeared.

"What happened?" i asked.

"An error nothing can find her,which means... she in danger!" said North

my pupils shrunk when he said that.

"w-what?" Anna asked

"if Elsa doesn't marry pitch,if we don't get there in time, he'll kill her!" said North.

"NO!" i yelled then raced over to the balcony and flew away.

**OK WELL THERE IT GOES!, WOW THAT WAS PRETTY WEIRD! PLEASE IF YOU THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS CHEESY PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK I JUST CRIED MY EYES OUT BECAUSE MY GRANDPA DIED AND WE WENT TO HIS FUNERAL TODAY AND WE WAS IN THE AIR FORCE AND NOME SO, THE SOLDIERS PAID THEIR RESPECTS AND THAT WAS PRETTY HARD, MY FIRST UNCLE HAD TO TAKE THE FLAG THE WRAPPED AROUND HIS COFFIN, AND THAT WAS PRETTY HARD TO WATCH I HATTED SEEING MY ANT AND UNCLES STANDING THERE STARRING AT THEIR LIFELESS FATHER CRYING. SO TODAY I TRIED MY BEST. :(**


	12. realizing and finding

ELSA P.O.V

i woke up in a room completely sealed. i don't think i could get out this time. i looked and saw the hand cuffs they were even think it would of taken me alot to freeze and brake.

i felt really tried but i quickly woke up when i saw pitch walk in.

"I hope you slept well dearest." said Pitch.

"Don't call me that!" i told him

"Oh i'm sorry but we are engaged!" said Pitch

"No were not!" said said trying to stay calm.

"Well when i ask you, you shall say yes, Or i'll kill everyone you Love!" said Pitch as he Laughed and back up into the shadows.

Then Hans walked in with a knife.

"Stay away from me!" i said about to lose my temper.

"Oh Elsa!" said Hans as he sat on the bed next to me, i tried to scoot away.

"Pitch and i have deiced to share you!, so you'll be marrying both of us!" said Hans

"NO I'M NOT!" i screamed "Oh my wife please do lower your voice!" said Hans i made me even angrier.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" i screamed then he clicked his tounge and carefully slid the knife down my cheek.

the blade was so sharp that his just softy pressed it against my cheek, made my cheek bleed, making a scratch bleeding bad, but not bad enough to give me a scar though.

then he slid it down my chin a little leaving a cut to bleed i want to cry i pulled away.

"Oh Elsa you'll be so much happier with us." said Hans "NO I HAPPY WITH JACK!" i yelled

"Oh Elsa he hasn't loved you from the begining!" said Hans

"Yes he has!" i angrily gritted out of my teeth.

"No Elsa you see we'll treat you right!" said Hans

"No!, you just cut my face, TWICE!" i told him.

"Oh Elsa pain is beauty!" said Hans.

i felt a tear flood my eye Hans wiped it.

"Just Don't Touch Me!" i Told him as i turned away

Then he got up Laughing evil. and slammed the Door, i was nt to do, i was now scared not Knowing what to do.

i looked up, "I don't think i can slip away now!" i said to manny even though i couldn't see him tight now!

JACK P.O.V

i flew all the way to Antartica where we found Elsa Last i flew to a high Mountain and drew my arm back to throw my memories, their what got Elsa taken away just because Pitch think that that's all i want.

"Well Hello Jack." said a Voice i turned around... "speaking of Pitch.

"Oh check this, Hans and i deiced to to share Elsa and both of us marry her at the same time!" said Pitch thinking i was going to laugh

"WHAT!" i angrily gritted out of my teeth. "Yeah Jack! two guys got your girl at the same time!" Pitch laughed all the angry deiced to rise up inside of me.

"Yep!" said Pitch during Evil laughs.

Then i snapped i shot a heavy icy blast at him.

he blocked it with black sand sheilds.

i kept shooting at him.

then i shot a huge one at him in the sky he lifted a huge sheild then i landed and couldn't see anything

"I'll let her go, if you give me the staff." said Pitch i turned around and pointed my staff at him.

"So hand it over and i'll let her go!" said Pitch.

yes i wanted Elsa back, so i gave in so i handed it to him.

"Alright now give her back!" told him.

"No." said Pitch i made a brow,

"You said you wanted to be alone, SO BE ALONE!" said Pitch then he Broke me staff, i grunted in Pain the he waved his hands and shot b;ack sand at him knocking me into what looked like a trench type thing i hit my head a couple times on the way down

i layed there for a second, then i saw something glowing in my pocket, OH i forgot then i scooted back into a rock wall. then looked at them the i look it.

then i took it out then i put my fingers. on it, then i watched it.

when nit finished i jumped back.

"WHAT DID I JUST SEE?" i asked myself

"I HAD A SISTER!, I SAVED HER!, that's why you choose me, Elsa and i are Guardians!" i told Manny then i looked down at my broken staff.

i puled it together, but it didn't budge.

"UGH!" i said frustrated then slumped up and pulled it together again, then i closed my eyes, then i opened my eyes and saw it glowing bright blue, i smiled then the next thing i knew i shot up in the air.

then i looked down and saw a walking figure in the woods, then i saw a light blue cape, then blonde hair, almost white.

"ELSA!" i yelled then flew down.

"Hey Elsa!" i said Running up.

Then she turned around she had a cut down her cheek right under her right eye, and another Cut down her chin at the corner of her lip and down/

"Jack?' she asked then ran over and hugged me i hugged back.

'E-Elsa what did he do to you?" i asked

"Oh just a few cuts." she said trying to keep me calm, Then i noticed blood dripping on the ground i gasp and looked down.

"Elsa are you telling the truth, is it just a FEW cuts?" i asked.

she Gave a nervous smile.

"Elsa did they hurt you somewhere else?" i panicked

she nodded. "Where?" i asked the she moved her hands off the side of her stomach, and all you saw was blood i nearly fainted, but all the anger kept me awake

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA MESS THEM UP SO BAD!" i yelled.

**WELL ELSA MADE IT OUT! YAY WITH A LITTLE POWER OF MANNY LOL I WANTED IT TO BE A SUPRISE SHE LOL MADE IT OUT WELL THIS IS MY 2ND CHAPTER TODAY! THANK GOODNESS OF MY FAST TYPING! OK WELL REMEMBER I'LL TRY AND UPDATE EVERYDAY! AND MESSAGE ME ON YAHOO! THNX FOR READING THIS FAR!**


	13. Jamie sees jack

ELSA P.O.V

Jack just noticed me bleeding on my stomach.

i remember it all

_i was sitting on the bed then Hans walked in with an even bigger knife._

_Then he walked around with me sitting on the Bed, "Hmm what should we do first?, Oh me you bed now?" He asked with an evil grin._

_"Oh Hell No!" i shouted. He laughed "Elsa you already know Pitch and i get what we want,so you'll carrying Both of our children!" said Hans_

_"NO I WON'T!" i screamed _

_He laughed "you sick bastard!" i yelled_

_"Oh Elsa shall we get started?" He asked as he settled on the End of the bed._

_"NO!" i yelled as i manged to kick up and kick him in the face._

_he held his hurt face._

_Then he crawled towards me and tried to kiss me i dodged and took my heavy hard hand cuff and smacked it against his head he fell to the floor then i froze the hand cuffs 4 times until they became brittle i smashed then against a wall until i broke free._

_"Thanks manny!" i whispered _

_then i opened the door and Ran Out the pitch came out i took the end of my sharp heel and dug it into the back of his back._

_"AaAH!" he yelled in Pain then fell to the floor then i kept walking away Until i reached another Door i opened it, it led to outside in the woods_

_and i walked out._

Then jack picked me up and shot into the air, i was Happy to be with Him again i couldn't ask for Anything Else!

Then we Landed On ice balcony.

He walked over to my ice bed covered in snow and laid me on it.

"Elsa i'm gonna go get Rapunzel!" said Jack

"No need!" i said as i pointed to my cuts and my stomach as they started to heal.

"Oh Yeah i remember that's the joys of being immortal!" said Jack i nodded

Then he Kissed me, i kissed Back 'Elsa i'm so glad to have you back!" said Jack i smiled and kissed him again,then the kiss got deeper and deeper.

Then Jack laid Ontop of me while we kissed and then he threw His Hoodie Off i saw a buff six pack and we continued Kissing

SIX HOURS LATER

What just happend.. i have no words to all i can say is atleast immortals can't get pregant  
After That Jack and i slept the rest of the day.

I woke up and saw that Jack was still sleeping so i stayed quiet and slipped my Dress back on.

Then i heard Jack wake up, He yawned "Well, Good Morning Snow Flake!" said Jack i giggled.

then he pulled me back in the bed and kissed me, i kissed Back.

he smiled at me.

"i love you Elsa!" said Jack. "i love you to!" i said smiling Back he kissed me even more.

Then he flipped over and Put his hoodie Back on.

"I'll be right Back!" said Jack as he ran over kissed me, ran over to the Balcony and shot away.

"well that was quick!" i told my self.

then i laid back on the bed and relaxed, finally.

JACK P.O.V

i had a really Bad feeling about the rest.

then i reached New York where jamie lives and i climbed in his window he was holding a stuffed rabbit.

"Look i believed in you for a long time okay,so you kinda owe me now if you are real just make a little sign so i know! anything anything at all!" said Jamie then he sat there and starred at the stuffed Rabbit.

then he dropped it and said, "i knew it!"

then i opened the window and and touched it with frost Jamie looked over i drew a easter egg.

He stood up on his Bed "He's real!" Said Jamie.

then i frosted another Part of the window and drew a rabbit.

Then i motioned my hands and the rabbit hoped out onto my hands.

then the rabbit jumped around the room Jamie laughed so did I.

then the rabbit exploded and made it snow in the room.

"Whoa snow?" Jamie asked.

"Jack frost?" i heard him say i looked at him.

"Did he just say?, did you just say?" i asked

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked as he sat up on his knees

"He said it again did you just say?" i asked

then he turned around "Jack frost!" He said as it looked like he was starring at me.

"yes that my name! Jack Frost you said my name!, wait a min can you hear me?" i asked he shook his head

"And C-can you see me?" i asked he shook his head again "He sees me!, H-He sees me!" said happily then did a Back flip and Landed on his dresser.

"Whoa you just Made it Snow, In my room!" said Jamie.

"I know who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days?" i askedy

"Oh yes and remember I'm not the only who brings winter!" i told him

"Who else does?" He asked

"Her name is Elsa." i told just missing her by saying her name.

"Ooh is that your Girlfriend?" he Asked playful

"Yeah." i laughed

"so wait a min everyone one of you is real?" Asked Jamie

"Yes!everyone one of us is Real!" i told him as i Gave him the stuffed rabbit.

Then there Was a loud crash sound outside. i looked out the window and saw the sleigh.

We Ran out. North Gasped as he Looked at Jamie.

"One of the last two Lights!" said North.

"What do you mean?" i asked

"while you were gone all the light went out except 2 we were informed that Elsa is with the other One." said North Jamie and i Looked at each other.

"Jack He sees you!" said North.

"Wait a min wheres Bunny?" i asked

"Losing Easter just like the rest Of us, Bunny most of all." said North as he stepped away from the sleigh then a Little tiny Rabbit hoped out.

"Oh no." i said as i looked at him.

Jamie laughed "this is the Easter Bunny?" i asked Jamie.

"Oh now you see me? W-where you about an Hour ago eh mate?" asked Bunny.

"What happend to you you used to be Huge and cool? and now you small and cute." said Jamie as he scratched Bunny behind the ear.

"Oh that's good." said Bunny as he thumped His foot.

then he pushed Jamie away noticing what he was doing.

"Did you tell him to say that?, alright me and you lets go right now!" said Bunny as he kicked at my leg.

"No He's the one that made me believe in you." said Jamie

"wait you made Him believe in me?" asked Bunny i smiled he smiled back.

"Come everyone we have to go get Elsa!" said North.

then we hoped in the sleigh Jamie sat next to me.

Then we shot off

**OMG JAMIE SEES JACK! OH I WANTED TO ASK A QESTION IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY I WAS THINKING OF A SEQUEL! MESSAGE ME ON YAHOO IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT WITH JACK AND ELSA! THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR HERES MORE COMING!**


	14. Rylee sees Elsa

ELSA P.O.V

i went to Rylee's house and crept up to her window were i saw her crying on her bed.

"The Easter bunny I-isn't R-real!" she sobbed

My eyes fell sad to see her crying i have to do something!

then i pushed the window open and sat beside her and twisted my hand and made an egg out of ice and set it next to her.

she looked at it and picked it up.

then i twisted my hands again into a snowball with snowflakes dancing around and threw it up at the ceiling it exploded and made it snow.

she laughed. "Wait snow?" she asked

"Elsa?the snow queen?"she asked i gasped.

"Did you just say my name?" i asked she turned around and it looked like she she was Looking at me.

"Did you?" i asked "Elsa the snow queen!" she said with her jaw dropped.

"Yes that's my Name!, Elsa!, Elsa the snow queen!" i said happily and jumpy. "wait can you see me?" i asked.

she shook her Head yes. "Oh my- She sees me! s-she sees me!" i said happy

"you just made it snow!" said Rylee.

"I know!" i said jumpy and excited. "In my room!" she said happy "I know! who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days?" i asked

she laughed "But remember my not the only who brings Winter!" i told her

"Who else?" she asked.

"H-his name is Jack Frost!" i told her.

"Ooh is that your Boyfriend?" she asked

i giggled and shook my head Yes.

"So what about everyone else Santa Claus, and the Easter bunny?" she Asked

"Yes everyone of us is real!" i told her as i handed her the ice egg.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" i asked.

"snow ball fight" said Rylee.

"Alright wanna have a snow ball fight?" i asked.

"Sure!" Said Rylee. then she ran and put a coat on.

then we ran outside.

i twirled my hands and made a snowball and threw it at her,

she laughed and made a snowball and threw it at me i laughed Back.

then i twirled my hands and made another snowball and threw it at her before she could make another snowball.

she laughed. "no fair i don't have ice powers like you!" she laughed i giggled.

then i twirled my hands and made a snowman she reached in her back pocket and pulled out a carrot and stuck it on him.

she laughed then i pulled her over to a unfrozen lake and i walked out in the middle of it and stomped my foot and froze it.

she laughed and and ran out in the middle of it with me i grabbed her hands and pulled her around.

she laughed, i giggled "Oh how much Jack would love to see this!" i said happily.

then we spun around we played for Hours

we had a snowball fight,

sled

skated

built lots of snowmen

and played around and told jokes and stories in the snow

and Did a bunch more.

"So whats Jack Frost like?" Rylee asked.

"He's very sweet,and strong." i told her she shook her head .

"He sounds Really nice!,Do you think you guys will get married?" she asked

I shrugged "I Don't know hopefully!" i said Really liking the idea of being married to Jack.

"I think you two should he sounds sweet, you're Sweet you two are prefect together!" said Rylee

"you really think so?" i asked

"i know so!" said Rylee i smiled

she smiled Back.

"So whats it like having powers?" Rylee asked

"eh, its Okay i guess But many years ago when i was human i thought these powers were a curse!" i told her

"Wait you were born with those Powers?" Rylee asked me

"yes but one day when i was eight i had a little accident and i hurt my little sister Anna." i told her as i wiped a tear from my eye

she crawled over to me

"it was an accident But is Anna a spirit to?" she asked

i shook my head yes

"Wow that's really cool!" said Rylee

"Yeah we used to be the queen and princess i was the queen and she was the princess of here." i told her

"WHOA REALLY!" said Rylee

i shook my head

"well i'm delighted to meet you your majesty!" said Rylee

i giggled.

"so were is everybody else?" she asked

"North pole most of them are Guardians Jack and I have been asked to become Guardians But.." i told

"i think you two should become Guardians!" said Rylee "it sounds fun!" she finished.

"Really do you think we should accept it?" i asked

"Yeah i think it's its a perfect Idea!" said Rylee i laughed then we both pulled into a tight hug

**AWWWE! ELSA AND RYLEE GOT TO SPEND TO TIME WITH EACH OTHER I MADE THIS CHAPTER JUST WITH ELSA AND RYLEE SHOWING THEM BECOMING VERY CLOSE FRIENDS AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER JACK JAMIE AND THE REST SHALL ENTER! YAYY!**


	15. Final Battle and tooth

JACK P.O.V

we flew for what it seemed to be forever.

Then we finally reached Arendelle.

We flew all the way down were we saw Elsa and a little girl hugging.

When the little girl saw us she nearly fainted.

Then Jamie jumped out Jamie and the girl starred at each other i could tell they were having a little 11 year old crushing on each other.

"Is that your boy friend?" asked The little girl looking at me

Elsa shook her head yes.

"Wow so your like THE Jack Frost?" she asked

"Yep!" i told her

"Wow okay then my name is Rylee." said Rylee

"Awe nice to meet you Rylee!" said Rapunzel.

"Oh my goodness your hair it's so long!" said Rylee

Then there was a huge thunder sound.

ELSA P.O.V

we all turned around and saw a huge storm of nothing but Black sand.

we all gasped when we saw Pitch and Hans standing above it.

"Keep Jamie safe!" said Jack then shot in the air.

"Ugh! Jack Frost lets finish this shall we?" asked Pitch as he twirled around and shot torwards jack. then jack tried shooting ice at him But pitch blocked it with his Dark sand.

"That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" said Pitch then knocked jack out of the sky.

he started Falling "JACK!" i yelled but he had been knocked out for a moment then he fell and smacked into the garbage can and hit the floor i ran over.

"Ugh he's stronger, I can't beat him!" said Jack

Then there Was two Evil laughs Pitch and Hans came walking up on two night mare horses.

"I'm scared." said Rylee and Jamie at the same time Jack and I kneed down then there was a memory flash back.

_"yes i'm alone but i'm alone and free just stay away and you'll be safe from me!" i sang in the memory _

"I'm free." i whispered

"Were Gonna Have a little fun instead!" said Jack

"that's my center fun is my center!" said Jack

"And Freedom is mine!" i said Excited Both of the Kids gave us a blank stare.

Then Jack and i stood up.

"So what do you think Rylee and Jamie do you believe in the-" said Pitch But he got caught Off By Jack and i throwing a snowball at him.

Both of the horses Looked at each other Jack and i smiled at each other.

'Now lets go get your friends." said Jack.

Then North threw down snow globes and then kids that looked Like they were sleeping came falling out.

"Whoa were are we?" they asked

"Welcome to arendelle!" i said Happily

"Whoa! cool!" said the children.

then we all swept away skating away on ice before Pitch could wipe the snow off his Face, Hans came chasing after Us.

Hans came right behind me.

i turned around skating Backwards and shot an Ice sheild and he smacked into it.

Jack laughed "Nice shot Elsa!" said Jack.

then turned around forward and continued Skating until we all Reach to where we all looked up and Saw Pitch "HA you think a few children Will help you against this?" asked Pitch.

"Don't worry we'll protect you!" said Jack

"Oh you'll protect them? but who will protect you?" asked Pitch.

Then Jack stood up tall but Jamie and Rylee came walking up in front of Jack.

"I Will." said Jamie and Rylee at the same time.

"i will" said a little boy and Girl at the same time that looked like twins

then they all walked up saying they will.

"Very Well." said Pitch then He twisted Down and the Black Sand started twisted quickly towards Jamie and Rylee.

Then it came right to Jamie and as soon as he Touched it, it turned in colorful rainbow-ish sand.

"Whoa cool!" said Jamie and Rylee at the same time.

"Huh? asked Pitch and Hans at the same time.

Then the sand twirled around.

Then Pitch made the Horses charge at us. we all started Fight them Off Kristoff and Anna stood Back to Back shooting fire balls at them.

North and Bunny stood Back to Back fighting them Off

Hiccup And Merida stood Back to Back fight them.

Rapunzel and Flynn stood Back to Back

Sandy and Olaf fought, well Olaf tried.

And Jack and i stood Back to Back and shot Ice at them.

Then as soon as we Got enough Defeated Jack Picked me up and flew to High on a roof Where Pitch was.

Pitch and Jack fought.

Then Hans Crept Behind me. i kicked him away Pushing him off the Building then North and Everyone else Joined in.

Then Pitch knocked North down and Rapunzel swung her Hair around Pitch arm and threw him high in the sky and Yanked him back down.

He landed Face first, But that Didn't stop Him he Got Up and stood there.

"It's Over Pitch there's No where to Hide." said Jack Pitch looked around and disappeared

Then Reappeared Behind me, But i didn't Know Until Jack Yelled.

"ELSA LOOK OUT!" he yelled then i turned around and saw that Pitch Had a Huge Pick axe sword type thingy.

As soon as he went to Swing Something Grabbed Him from Behind and Ripped Him away.

He Got Pulled in front of a huge swirling Ball of colorful colors type things then Tooth Popped out-WAIT A MIN TOOTH!?

Then She Punched Him in the Face Knocking Him Out we all Ran over i Ran over and we hugged Each other

"Tooth!" they all yelled and Grouped Hugged her.

she Laughed "Oh i missed you Guys!" said Tooth.

**OMFG TOOTH IS BACK THAT WAS THE FINAL BATTLE BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL SPARE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS AND REMEMBER MESSAGE ME IN REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT? MAYBE IT WILL INVOLE MARRIAGE OR GROWN UP JAMIE AND RYLEE! THX LOVE YA!**


	16. THE END!

JACK P.O.V

oh my- tooth is alive!

i can't believe it! Elsa and her hugged like they didn't want to let go.

Then Sandy rose and motioned his hands and made dreams spread everywhere.

Then a pack of dream fish swam to right in front of Jamie. as soon as he was about to touch it i threw a snowball at him.

He looked back and me and made a snowball and threw it at Rylee then Everyone started throwing snowballs and laughing then we heard Pitch say, "How dare you have fun in my presents I am the boogie man, And you will fear me!" said Pitch as he ran over to scare Jamie and Rylee But then they ran straight threw Him.

He looked at us Then started to run away.

Then he made it On a lake were we were Now and he looked Back not Looking were he Was Going and smacked into Norths stomach.

"Leaving the party so soon?" asked North

"Yeah you didn't Even say goodbye!" said Tooth as she gave Pitch a quarter, He caught it.

"A quarter?" he asked

Then she Punched Him in the Face.

and knock one of his teeth Out.

"And that was for my fairies!" said Tooth Then 4 fairies came up and sassed Him.

"I'm not finished Here there will always Be fear you know!" said Pitch

"So what!, as long as were here we'll always be here to fight fear!" said North.

"Oh yeah then what are they doing here?" asked pitch as he pointed Out the nightmare Horses.

"i don't know there not my nightmares i'm not afraid!" said North.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell." Elsa and i said at the same time then smiled at each other.

Then Pitch Looked at us and tried to runaway But the Nightmares tried to chase them down.

Then they Picked him up and ripped him under the bed into is lair and all the dirt filled Back in.

Then the sky cleared and the Moon showed.

Elsa and i looked up and Manny smiling.

Then Elsa and jumped and kissed me.

when we parted i smiled at her.

Then North walked Over.

"Are you ready?, to make it official." said North Elsa and i Looked at each other and Nodded.

"Do you Jack frost and Elsa Arendelle promise to take care of the children Of the world, and Guard their wishes,hopes,and dreams?" asked North

Elsa and i Looked at each other.

"I Will." we Both said at the same time.

"Then congratulations Jack frost And Elsa arendelle you are now and forever more, are Guardians!' said North.

Then everyone cheered and clapped.

"Crist ON!" yelled North then Picked me up and kissed Both sides Of my cheeks.

Elsa laughed.

Then sandy waved his Hands and Made fireworks explode.

ELSA P.O.V

Then Merida kissed Hiccup and Rapunzel Kissed Flynn

Jack and I smiled at that And Looked at each other in the Eyes and kissed.

"I love you Elsa!" said Jack

"And i love you to Jack." i told him then we kissed again.

Everyone smiled.

Then North sleigh Came Flying down.

"Whoa! do you see that?" asked all the Kids.

"Everyone Loves the sleigh." said Bunny that i now Just noticed Came Back to his regular size.

"Alright come on everyone!" said North then Jack and i walked away.

"Wait a min your leaving?" asked Rylee and Jamie we both Turned around and looked at them.

"But what if Pitch comes back?" asked Jamie.

"And what if we stop believing again?" asked Rylee

"Whoa,Whoa slow down so are you telling me you stop believing in the sun when the moon comes out?" asked Jack as he kneeled Down to them.

"No." said Rylee.

"And do you stop Believing in the sun when cloud Block it out?" asked Jack

"No" said Jamie

"Then we'll always Be there Jamie and Rylee." said Jack.

Then Jamie Hugged Jack and Rylee Ran over And Hugged me.

Then Walked Away.

"Oh wait how could i forget?" asked North as he took out a snow globe and threw it and made a portal.

"Ok go in Kids that Live in New York." said North

"Bye Rylee!" said Jamie then Walked in "Bye Jamie!' said Rylee as she waved.

"Then we all hoped in the sleigh and Took Off in the Air.

"What if Jamie Was right What if Pitch does come Back?" asked Bunny

" i don't think he will." said North

"Well Because his little sister sofie and i have become-" said Bunny then went quiet.

"Best friends." he whispered

"There's nothing Wrong with That!" i told him he Smiled.

Then Jack Hugged me

ELSA AND JACK P.O.V

My name is Elsa! and my name is Jack Frost and we are Guardians And the Moon Told us so so when the moon tells you something Believe it.

**OMG THATS THE END I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY I'M MAKING A 2nd TO THIS STORY! YAYY CAN'T WAIT! AND AGAIN I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS STORY IT FEELS LIKE IT TOOK ME SO FREAKING LONG BUT IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH WHICH IS STILL KINDA LONG! ANYWAYS REMEMBER I'LL BE MAKING A 2nd READ IT IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND OH I MIGHT THROW IN A LITTLE MARRIAGE! YAYY THANKS FOR READING BYE! XOXOXO**


End file.
